


Sisters

by Dumefan



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts
Genre: First!, I think?, Sisters being sisters, at least on this site.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Word dump that could be seen as a small fluffy one shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Sisters

It was early in the morning, the sun still hadnt thought about waking up from the east, when Wolf woke up. The little girl glanced at her sleeping companions, before quietly getting up to survey the area. After kipo's back-up burrow were attacked and her father was kidnapped by Scarlemange, the small group of five began a new Journey to find Kipo's dad, and maybe find a way to free the rest of the humans from that mad monkey mute's cruel intentions. Wolf glanced over to her friends, or more specifictly, she glanced over at kipo. Who was still very much asleep, softly snoring away. Not aware of the dangers around her. Wolf thought back to the first day she met the weird teen, knowing full well that without her help, kipo wouldnt had survived five seconds alone. A small smile had slowly egded on to the wolf-cloaked girls face, against her will of course. The smile quickly went away when her gaze fell to Kipo's right arm.  
Wolf walked a few feet away from their camp, with the rush of getting Kipo home and then having her burrow attacked, it didn't leave much room to let stuff sink in.

She sat down at the edge of the cliff. Letting out a sigh. She hated mute's, still wanted to, but she had found it harder to truly hate them. When she thought of the Newton wolves, she would seeth with anger, but when she thought about Kipo, that anger dissapear into thin air. Where the Wolfs were cruel and manipulative, kipo was the completely oppisite. She was kind, naive and saw a friend in every creature she meets. Even if said creature tried to eat her first. She was real stubborn like that, but in a good way. Wolf fiddled with the hair pin, that pesky smile creeping back on her face.

She was dragged back to reality quickly thou when she heard the bushes behind her shuffle. She jolted up, holding the deathstinger point and ready towards what ever was making all that racket. Wolf wasnt the least bit suprised that all that sound came from her friend Kipo, who emerged from the bushes with a big grin on her face. Mandu was with her too. Wolf groaned in annoyance and sat back down.  
"morning to you too!" kipo replied cheerfully as she seated herself next to Wolf, who was focused forward on the horizon. "noticed you werent there when we woke up, so i came looking for you. Benson is making breakfast, if you want some. Dont know what he can whip up in the middle of a forest, but im sure it will be delicious!" kipo rambled on while petting mandu, who was snuggled up in her lap. Wolf was still staring straight ahead, only half listening to her friend go on and on about mediocre stuff. She liked kipo, sure, but Sometime's the pink eyed girl would ramble for hours. Like, did she even breathe between sentences?  
Wolfs ears did perk up when things went quiet, too quiet to Wolfs liking. She finally looked at kipo, who was staring at her with concerned eyes. "Hey.. You ok there?" Kipo asked.  
Wolf nodded, " 'm fine" she mumbled. Why wouldnt she be?  
".. I know a lot of stuff happened, and that things are changing.. That i'm changing. I just wanted to say thanks, for sticking around after everything." kipo's smile faltered as she continued petting mandu, who gave a soft squeek in return. Mandu then looked at Wolf with a look. A look that said 'are you really gonna stay quiet after that?'.  
Wolf, who had caught mandu's hidden message, growled silently to herself. She didn't like sharing feelings. It made her feel vulnerable and small. Normally she would refuse, run away and be the noone-feeling badass she clearly was.. But Wolf supposed that there was no real harm in sharing with her friends. She sighed in defeat.

Wolf mumbled something too quietly for kipo to hear. "what?" she asked. Wolf fiddled with her cloak, she slowly got closer to kipo, leaning on her side. "dont get all mushy on me because of this, but.." Wolf mumbled a little louder, loud enough for kipo to hear and lean in closer. As if they were sharing secrets with each other.  
"if i had to call someone my friend, i'm glad its you. Thanks for being my sister." Wolf smiled at kipo, an actual wide smile. Kipo was smiling as well, tears threatening to break free from her eyes as she hugged Wolf close to her. "d'aaaaw Wolf! I'm glad to have a sister like you too!" she cooed. "i told you NOT to go mushy on me." Wolf growled. Trying half heartedly to break away from kipo's embrace, but she knew it was no use. She was strong, but kipo was stronger and more stubborn. "no can do! I'm all about mushy stuff!"  
Kipo exclaimed to the world, as if it was a thing to be proud of. "this is so dumb." Wolf muttered.  
Her smile didn't fade however. As the sun finally decided rise and greet the morning dew with warmth. The two sisters got up and went back to Benson and Dave, who had indeed made breakfast from nothing but some sour berries. That kipo insisted tasted amazing.


End file.
